This invention relates generally to portable computer docking at a docking connector, and more particularly, to docking a portable computer at an underside docking connector.
Portable "personal" computers have developed from the early cumbersome suitcase design to smaller laptop designs to the now commercially-predominant notebook, sub-notebook and palm top computers. The evolution has been toward smaller, lighter computers with increasing transportability and usability. The state of the art continues to improve by (i) increasing battery life, (ii) decreasing circuitry and system weight, (iii) adapting compartments for add-in cards, and (iv) decreasing housing size.
The typical portable computer includes a display screen housing hinged to a keyboard housing. The display screen housing folds down against the keyboard where the two housings latch together. A disk drive often is mounted in the keyboard housing. Additional features include a docking connector, input/output ports and one or more compartments for receiving PCMCIA cards, (peripheral devices conforming to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standards for personal computer-based peripherals).
Even though the processing throughput, memory and other performance features of a notebook computer are achieving similar levels to desktop computers, there still are trade-offs for using a notebook computer. Typically, the keyboard and display are smaller than are used for desktop computers. Larger displays and keyboards are desired for usability and ergonomic reasons. As a result, it is common to have a docking station in a desktop environment. A full-size keyboard, a desk top display monitor, additional memory storage devices, network resources, and peripherals, typically are accessible through the docking station.
It is desirable that the connection and disconnection between the notebook computer and the docking station be easy, convenient and reliable.
Portable computers often are used in an office environment with a docking station. One concern with such usage is the ease with which a portable computer can be removed and stolen. Accordingly, there is a desire for including security precautions in a docked notebook computing environment.